Trains and train tracks are widely used toys. Some tracks may require assembly of various pieces to form the track, while other tracks may be a formed structure. The tracks may not be flexible, portable, and/or adaptable. Trains may sit on top of, or otherwise connect to, the track. However, the trains may not operate if the track is misaligned.
A track system is desired that can be made up of individual segments that can be lengthened or shortened as desired, that can sit on uneven ground, or be aligned over bumps and around corners without reassembly and further can be picked up and stored intact and then replaced without reassembly.